1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,481 discloses a connector with two facing surfaces at opposite sides of a lock arm that is used to lock the connector to a mating connector housing. A longitudinally central part of the lock arm is coupled to the facing surfaces so that the lock arm can be deflected and displaced like a seesaw with the coupled part as a deflection support.
An operating portion is defined at a rear end of the lock arm and reverse-turn restricting portions protrude out in a width direction from opposite lateral parts of the rear end of the lock arm. On the other hand, two receiving portions protrude in from the facing surfaces in correspondence with the reverse-turn restricting portions. By this configuration, the reverse-turn restricting portions contact the receiving portions to limit upward movement of the rear end of the lock arm.
The supports and the reverse-turn restricting portions are arranged at different heights in the above configuration. As a result, areas around the lock arm are extended in the height direction, resulting in a problem of enlarging the connector housing.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a connector capable of miniaturizing a connector housing